


Taking the Mick

by drsquee



Series: Matchmaker!Mick [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen isn't sure Leonard Snart is really into him.</p><p>Mick Rory is there to prove to him how wrong he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Mick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frullama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frullama/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Шутки за 200](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606985) by [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny)



> Just a silly little fic I did. Coldflash is my jam.
> 
> For anyone unsure "Taking the mick" is an expression meaning "to poke fun" or "to make fun of".
> 
> E.g. "are you taking the mick out of me?" (Are you making fun of me?)
> 
> Dedicated to Frullama because each day we drag each other a little closer into Coldflash hell and I love it :)

“...This is nice”

“Mmmh”

“...We should do this more often. I feel really relaxed”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself”

Barry scrunched up his face in annoyance and glanced up at Len from where he lay with his head on Len’s chest. Len was laid with his back against the headboard, one arm behind his head the other hung loosely around Barry’s body, his eyes closed as if he was resting. His body glistened slightly from the intense sex they had been having not moments ago but other than that, there was no other tell. As cool and composed in the bedroom as he was outside of it. He really lived up to his supervillain moniker, Captain Cold.

Sighing inwardly, Barry leant up, glancing at the clock on the bedside table. It was late afternoon, Joe would be expecting him soon to help cook dinner. Despite the fact that he no longer lived there, Barry always came over to Joe’s house every other day to help cook and sit with Joe and Iris to catch up.

Although he could hardly be blamed for keeping them in the dark about his...lover. Joe, a seasoned and sometimes short tempered officer and Iris, a cocky and eager young reporter? He’s pretty sure neither would have a high opinion of his once villain turned boyfriend.

The word snagged in his thoughts and Barry scrunched up his nose again. Is that what they were? Although they hadn’t been together very long, they still hadn’t had “the talk” yet and Barry was starting to wonder where exactly was this going.

Len seemed content to leave things how they were, with casual meet ups for sex but for Barry, it was becoming much more complicated. Feelings were becoming involved.

The more Barry thought about, the more it seemed to be impossible for them, his shoulders slumping subconsciously. They weren’t exactly compatible after all. A hero and a former villain? Even the thought was absurd.

It didn’t help that Len didn’t seem interested in anything but the sex, they had never really spoken or spent time together outside of the bedroom. Even the circumstances in which they had gotten together had been sexual, the tension between them mounting with every fight they had until it had finally erupted between them.

Pouting, Barry laid his chin on Len’s chest. The one time they had gone out together was at Barry’s suggestion, a drink at the Saints and Sinners bar, an attempt to spend time together that wasn’t just sex or fighting. Len had agreed, only to spend the whole time there being flirted at by a busty, blonde, scantily dressed woman, who took one look at Barry’s baby face and dismissed him in an instant, throwing everything she could at Len. Who didn’t flirt back but yet did nothing to dissuade her, smirking the whole time and buying her drinks until Barry was sick of the whole display, excusing himself and zipping out of there as fast as his lightening feet could carry him. It didn’t help that Len never texted or called Barry when he’d left, yet had shown up at his flat the next day making advances, no apologies or explanations had.

Maybe Barry was just overthinking things. Maybe Len was just the sort of person that had trouble expressing how he felt and therefore said nothing.

Maybe he was waiting for Barry to say something.

Or maybe he was just getting off on the thrill of banging his former nemesis and once he was bored, bam. No more booty calls from Captain Cold.

“You’re doing it again”.

Barry flinched and sat up, looking at Len who still had his eyes closed. “What?”

“You’re thinking again. Your breathing changes slightly when you’re in deep thought. Like you’re brain is working too hard that it can’t breathe and think at the same time” Len replied, his voice deadpan as he spoke.

Barry frowned, not sure whether the comment was supposed to be insulting or not. He sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his head before climbing over Len’s body, getting out of bed and pulling on his discarded boxers. “I should go”.

Len shrugged, his other hand joining the one already behind his head. “If you insist”.

Barry bristled, the bored tone of voice pushing his annoyance into resentment. Pulling up his jeans, Barry stuffed his feet into his shoes, stamping his feet to push them on fully as he picked up his t-shirt, heading towards the bedroom door.

Grabbing the handle, he paused for a moment, muttering a “bye then” under his breath before wrenching the door open, his shirt half over his head as he exited.

“Well hello there”.

Barry stopped, struggling with his shirt as he looked over to the voice.

Mick Rory. Otherwise known as supervillain Heatwave.

Who was currently leaning on the kitchen counter with a beer in his hand and a lascivious smile on his face as he looked Barry up and down.

Which is when Barry realised his stomach was still on show and he blushed, quickly pulling down his shirt. “Um hi”.

“And who might you be? Haven’t seen you here before” Mick asked, his voice a deep rumble as he continued to run his eyes up and down Barry’s body, Barry feeling his cheeks starting to heat up under his intense gaze.

Instinctively, Barry held out his hand, a small smile on his face as Mick grasped it firmly in his own calloused hand. “I’m Barry” he said, a small flutter of relief that Len hadn’t told his friend and fellow supervillain that he was hopping into bed with Central city’s resident hero, The Flash.

Then the thought that Len obviously hadn’t told Mick about Barry at all spiked into him and he visibly deflated, trying to keep his expression neutral.

Mick blinked as he watched the kid, Barry, droop slightly, his expression crinkling up and sighed inwardly. Another one of Len’s ‘piners’ as he liked to dub them. Somehow Len always managed to mess up the people he slept with, even if it was just a quicky. They would pine after him for days, deluding themselves into thinking it could be anything more.

Mick sighed deeply and straightened up, ready to put the kid straight and let him get on with his life. “Look kid, I’m sure you mean well...” he started but was interrupted when Len appeared in the bedroom doorway.

“Thought you were leaving Barry?” he mumbled, stopping and blinking when he spied Mick in the kitchen. “Mick. What’re you doing here?”.

Mick blinked back, eyes widening minutely. Len was stood just behind Barry but had inched closer to Barry the moment he had spied Mick, his hand twitching slightly as if he was going to grab Barry’s wrist.

Only people who knew Len well enough would’ve seen these subtle movements...and known what they meant.

Mick hid the smirk on his face by taking another swig of beer, moving to the fridge and pulling out two more bottles.

So that’s how it was huh? And the lil punk had no idea. In fact, it seemed like he thought the complete opposite.

Mick really should stay out of it. Let Len tell the kid himself. It was the right thing to do.

But when had Mick ever done the right thing? This was going to be fun.

Taking another drink of his own beer, he walked over and held out one of the unopened ones to Barry, a cheerful grin on his face. “Here. It’s nice to meet you Barry”. He focused all his attention on the kid, ignoring Len’s question.

Barry raised an eyebrow, taking the bottle gingerly and fiddling with it. “Ah, I would love to stay and drink but I have to be going”.

“You heard him Mick, he has someplace to be” Len muttered, grabbing the other bottle from Mick’s hand and stalking over to the cooker, opening the bottle and taking a drink as he opened various cupboards before taking a frying pan and bowl out and setting them on the table top.

Mick glanced at Barry, smirking as the young man stared at Len like he was a big bar of chocolate walking around in tight pants. Len was walking around shirtless, his jeans partially zipped up and hanging low on his hips, the button left open, revealing black boxers.

Please Len, Mick thought to himself. If you wana mark your territory, you might as well piss all-over the boy.

“Nah C’mon kid! Stay, have a drink! Won’t cost you anything cept a little time” Mick said, sitting at the small rickety table in the centre of the kitchen, Barry hesitating before sitting across from him with a small smile.

“Yeah ok. I guess five minutes won’t hurt” he replied, taking a small sip from his bottle. Mick guessed he was trying to be polite as he leant back in his own chair, gaze sweeping over Barry from head to toe as Len ignored them both, grabbing eggs and other food assortments from the fridge, setting down his beer as he went about cooking. Mick wondered how long his resolve would stay intact as he smirked across at the young man fidgeting with his bottle.

“So! How long have you and Lenny been fucking?”

Barry choked and coughed, Mick timing the comment just as he was taking another drink, quickly setting down his bottle as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. “wuh what!? I mean...I...I wouldn’t put it that way!”

“Oh? So how would you put it then?” Mick asked, squinting a little and leaning forward, faking seriousness. It took all his willpower to keep a straight face and not chuckle as Barry’s cheeks began to redden. “Well...well I...I” he stammered, absently beginning to pick and tear the bottle label as he tried to find an answer.

Mick glanced at Len, who for all intents and purposes, looked busy cooking but was secretly listening in, his head tilted just so in Barry’s direction.

Smirking inwardly, Mick looked back at Barry as he finally answered. “We’ve um...about a couple of months? I think?” Barry said cautiously before quickly blinking, waving his hands slightly in a nervous gesture. “Not...not that it’s serious! I mean it’s just...we’re...ahhh...”. Giving up, Barry sighed, looking down at the beer bottle in his hands. “We’re just friends”.

“Friends huh?” Mick said jovially, watching Len in his peripheral. Still no reaction other then a slight tightening on the spatula. “If that’s how you treat your friends then sign me up kid! You just got a new best bud!”.

Barry’s cheeks reddened more so as he stared at Mick then flinched as Len’s beer clattered over on the work top, spilling beer, Len muttering what sounded like an apology as he mopped up the mess, his shoulders hunched.

Mick took another swig of beer as the room went quiet, Barry taking a longer drink of his beer as he avoided looking at anything. Mick shuffled his chair around the table, moving closer to Barry who tried to discreetly lean away. “So how’d you two meet? You a civvie?”.

“Mick”.

Mick glanced at Len as he spoke, putting his arms out to either side in a gesture of innocence. “What? Can’t a guy ask a buddy what his job is? It’s not like he’s a cop or nothing...”

Audible silence filled the room, Barry looking suddenly guilty, Mick sitting straighter in his chair as he began to laugh at the realisation.

Oh.

Oh this was TOO good!

“You’re a cop!? Oh that...that is something! Un-freaking-believable!” he stammered as he laughed, Barry’s whole face aflame with embarrassment. “I’m...I’m a forensics scientist actually, not a...well it doesn’t really count...”

“Oooh so you can let us in on how to break into places without leaving a trace huh? No wonder Lenny picked you out...not just a cop but pretty too”. Mick leered, watching Barry squirm under the scrutiny. “I bet your pretty fun beneath the sheets too huh?”

“MICK” Len growled dangerously, his shoulders visibly tensing as he leaned on the counter top, his head lowered slightly.

Barry looked at Mick in disbelief and quickly chugged the rest of his beer, placing the bottle back on the table top more forcefully then necessary as he stood up from the table. “Well it was nice to meet you Mick but I really gotta get going...”

Mick was up in an instant, striding forward towards Barry and making him stumble back, Barry pressed up against the kitchen wall as Mick stood in front of him, one hand placed on the wall behind Barry, blocking him from the door. “Ah c’mon kid...what’s your hurry? I thought we were getting to know each other?”

Barry stammered, trying not to meet Mick’s gaze, glancing over his shoulder at the door then at anything else within eyesight that wasn’t Mick, pressing himself up against the wall, trying to keep as far from Mick as he could. “ We are, I mean were, I mean...”

Mick leaned in further, lowering his voice and lidding his eyes suggestively. “Seeing as you and Lenny aren’t serious, how about you and me go somewhere more private and get to know each other real well?”

And suddenly Len was in front of him making Mick stagger back, surprise at Len’s quickness unbalancing him, blinking as Len set his shoulders, blocking Barry from Mick’s view and vice versa.

Then Len frowned.

Mick’s eyes widened and he stepped further away, holding up his hands in surrender. “Hey man, c’mon no harm done! I was just having a little fun is all!” he insisted, worried he’d stepped over that tenuous imaginary line he and Len had.

Len glared at him for a moment then huffed, realisation in his eyes as he looked at Mick, understanding in an instant what Mick had been trying to do.

He barked a laugh as Len turned to Barry and grabbed his wrist, dragging him back into the bedroom, the kid stumbling after him comically before the door slammed behind them. “You lovesick asshole!” he shouted after them, finishing his beer and moving to the stove, smiling at the still burning stove top before turning it off.

“Fuck off Mick” came Len’s muffled reply, Barry saying something quietly to him before letting out a startled yelp which quickly descended into low moans.

Mick shook his head and plated up what Len had been cooking...pancakes.

Damn. He really was in love with the kid. He’d NEVER made pancakes before.

Smiling, Mick grabbed a fork and sat back at the table, tuning out the noises coming from the bedroom and it’s crappy thin walls as he began to tuck in.

For someone who barely said two words, he always managed to find people who were noisy as fuck in the bedroom.


End file.
